ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Tiga (BigD2003)
This is the version of Ultraman Tiga used by BigD2003 in a roleplay on the Live! Chat. History Pre-Roleplay It can be assumed that this Tiga's history before the roleplay was identical to his original counterpart, as he recognized his enemies and stated to have met Ultraman before. Interestingly, this version of Ultraman was apparently from the Legacy Continuity. In the Roleplay Ultraman Renius was drinking his coffee at a...uh...um...A Spacebucks (basically Starbucks in space) until Ultraman Tiga appeared out nowhere and said hi to Renius. Renius said hi to him back and creeped out that Tiga just appeared out, but then suddenly a portal appeared and came a familiar red Ultra. This Ultra was Ultraman Legacy! TBA Forms - Power Type= Power Type Tiga's strength based form. Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can also change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Type, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Huge Makeover': With circular motions of his arms, Tiga can change his size. Special *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's signature finishing move, does it exactly like the original counterpart. It can destroy much more powerful monsters in one blow. *'Zepellion Ray (Power Type)': Tiga is able to fire a Power Type version of the Zepellion Ray by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. Physical Physical *'Tiga Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Tiga-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Tiga Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. **'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. **'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. **'Ultra Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. **'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. **'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. *'Tiga Burning Dash': The Power Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monsters in one hit. - Sky Type= Sky Type Tiga's speed based form. Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. *'Healing Ability': In Sky type, any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in ten seconds. *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream. Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Sky Type's signature finishing move, does it exactly like the original counterpart. Though it's weaker than the Zepellion Ray, it still can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Zepellion Ray (Sky Type)': Just like in Power Type, Tiga is able to a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Ray by crossing his arms in front of his chest and then spreading his arm upwards like the pose of Ranbalt Light Bullet by gathering energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. Physical *'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. *'Ultra Body Attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. *'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. *'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. *'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. *'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. *'Tiga Sky Dash': The sky type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. *'Sky Thunder Dash': When faced with multiple enemies, Tiga moved at incredible speeds while continuously attacking. - Ultimate Type= Ultimate Type Tiga's new form gained in the roleplay via a space crate. Abilities TBA - }} Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras